1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve cartridge.
2. Description of the Background Art
A valve cartridge is known from DE 101 33 041 A1. This type of valve cartridge is intended for concealed fixtures. Concealed fixtures are located in a building wall. They have connections to the cold and hot water pipes in the building wall and an opening facing the surface of the wall or plaster. The opening in the concealed fixture serves to accommodate a part of the valve cartridge. The valve cartridge can be produced as a unit at the factory and can be easily installed in and removed from the concealed fixture at the installation site. In the valve cartridge from DE 101 33 041 A1, a rotary valve is located downstream of a thermostatic valve. The rotary valve is operated by means of a rotary handle that drives the driver of the rotary valve via multiple gears and shafts.